


Rayla Hates Water: A Mermay Tail

by ChloeClegane



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dork boy doesn't know how legs work, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fluff, MerMay, MerMay 2020, Rayla hates water, Rayllum, fluffy as fuck, literally the worst day of Rayla's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeClegane/pseuds/ChloeClegane
Summary: After the absolute worst day of her life, how will a castaway Rayla find her way home?Something short and fun to get on the MerMay bandwagon. Who doesn't love flirty cuteness?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Rayla Hates Water: A Mermay Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a cute little innocent oneshot.... then Zuppi happened, blame her. She put all the bad ideas in my brain (or maybe they're the best ideas?) Now it'll have an awkward fish boy with brand-new legs confused by erections... GOD DAMIT ZUPPI... it's going to be hysterical! (hopefully). 
> 
> Also this is a fun little, brief, break from the heaviness of My Devotion right now... hehehehehe... not crying.

Rayla had been nauseous from the moment she stepped foot on the ship and had dreaded the eight-day voyage from the moment it was planned. Now, on day four, anxiety had turned to outright terror. 

The rain dumped and the waves were pounding against the sides of the ship. Rayla was sure it would push them all the way, push the whole boat upside down. 

Rayla cowered below deck vomiting into a bucket. The side to side rolling motions of the storm was making it hard for her to do anything other than clutch the bucket and wimpier. The captain said they would be fine, that the storm would  _ rough them up like a tavern brawl but they'd walk away just fine. _ His words. But now she was flinching with every boom of thunder. All she could manage was to focus on her breath. 

A crack of thunder exploded in her ears. But she didn’t just hear it, she felt it, the ship shook. 

“I’m goin’ tae die, this is where I die. Out in the stupid ocean in fuckin’ water” she muttered anxiously to herself. Then somehow things managed to get worse, above deck she heared the crew yelling “It’s goin’ tae come down!”

What was coming down? The whole ship? Were they sinking? She really was going to die today. Rayla had no idea what to do. Stay or go? Then she heard the splitting of wood. Go, she decided. At least she could face her death or just maybe avoid it. She threw up in the bucket once more and peeled herself from the floor.

Out on the deck, there was chaos, sailors running every which way. Runaan hadn’t been below but she didn’t see him up here either. Rayla heard a terrible sound, the loud snapping of wood, loud enough to be heard over the thunder. 

Everyone was screaming. “She’s comin’ down, she ain’t goin’ tae hold much longer” again she wondered if they meant the whole ship?

Someone grabbed her arm and started pulling her away. She instinctively wrenched herself free and scowling turned to find it was her uncle. 

“What are you-?” she began to question but he cut her off. 

“They’re saying the mast is going to come down. I’m not sure where the safest place to be is, keep to the edges and pay attention. I’m going to figure out what to do.” He was yelling over the sound of the wind. Then he was gone. Rayla tried to get herself out of the way nervously she had backed away toward the railing. Which was good because she turned and vomited off the side.

And then it got worse… again. Lightning boomed and made contact with the giant wood pole. It cracked the center of the mast and pieces of it were split and hanging by a thread. The ship was leaning to the side, gravity pulled her against the wood rails and she held on with white knuckles. 

_ This is where I die _

“Rayla get away from the edge!” she barely heard Runaan over the whipping wind. She had never been so terrified. She felt frozen as she looked between the cracking mast and her uncle. He was now holding onto a rope with one hand and the other was reaching for her. She was dizzier than she’d ever been in her life, she was going to vomit again, she turned to the water. Then something hit hard against the back of her head. Another wave hit the ship, she heard her name called but her world went black. 

Fading in and out of consciousness, she was wet, she was choking, she was flailing and reaching. It was dark again. 

She felt hands on her. Was it her uncle? Had he jumped after her? It was all blurry blackness.

She saw thunder above, someone had their arms hooked under hers, she was being pulled. Would she survive this? More black. 

She's on solid stone coughing up water, someone is smacking her back, she rolls over and sees the moon. She sees a face and then things fade to black once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick and dramatic opener. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.


End file.
